sonverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silent Sister
Symbol: A white mask with purple eyes and no mouth Alignment: neutral evil Domains: Death History: The Silent Sister was created when Lyasel could not bring herself to grant death to the old and ailing Anorans she created and the other gods forbade her from giving them true immortality. The Silent Sister has no known name, though all who truly call to her are answered. Relationships: The Silent Sister cherishes Donua for bringing brightness to her miserable task. She mourns the dead with Lyasel but dislikes how hard her sister works to keep souls from entering her realm. Verex and Alar are children building sand castles on the beach who rage when the inevitable tide brings them all low. Morud brings her many souls but nearly all arrive before their time, which is bothersome. Shalahu is worthy of respect but they do not often cross paths. She loathes Sennax'ar for not letting the souls of her people pass into the Silent Sister's realm. All other gods outside the Seven do not prevent her from collecting the souls of their departed, though the dwarves and gnomes have been searching for a means around this for millennia. Appearance: The Silent Sister rarely appears in physical form. When she does, it is as a skeletal woman wearing a black and gray cloak and a white mask. The smell of rot and the sound of weeping accompany her wherever she goes. To see her real face is too horrible to survive. Servants: :: The Weeping Man: The Silent Sister's herald, the weeping man appears most often during or immediately before great losses of life. He offers no hints at what is to occur, only weeps. :: Suffering's End: this angel was once one of Lyasels servants but grew disgusted at how people who were likely to die were allowed to suffer tremendously so long as there was a chance they'd survive. The Silent Sister accepted him into her service and he and others of his kind travel the world offering sweet release to those who need it. :: The Guardian: no one knows what this being is but it's job is to ensure no souls leave the Silent Sister's realm without her permission and, as of yet, nothing has. 'Church' The Silent Sister is worshipped by few but respected by many. Those who wish to understand death or mourn the deceased will find themselves reaching out to the goddess. Worshippers & Clergy: Though she is classified as an evil deity, that has more to do with the realm she governs than her personality. Still, a number of evil clerics, antipaladins, and would-be liches call upon her power. Her followers do not regard the undead as an abomination, as long as the being's soul isn't tampered with. Lastly, there are a number of good-alligned clerics who worship her as a guardian and protector of the dead. Notable Temples & Shrines: :: The Necropolis: In northern Thalia there exists a massive ice palace filled with corpses preserved both naturally and magically. Necromancers are common here and watch over the dead entrusted to their care, though some perform macabre experiments on their wards. :: The Black Gate: On a small island south of the western continent stands a black basalt gate which leads directly to the Silent Sister's realm. Though it appears unguarded and welcoming to all who would enter to seek peace, the Guardian ensures no entrant has ulterior motives. Texts: :: Mercy's Face: Good and natural followers of the Silent Sister use this book of rites and rituals to ease the passing of the dying and ensure their souls arrive in her realm. :: Pagiel's Lament: This novel discusses all aspects of creating zombies, flesh golems, and skeletal warriors but in a way that only an initiated member of the faith could possibly understand.